Never Grow Up
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: One shots of Percabeth going through everything from announcing the pregnancy, choosing names, birth day, and toddlers going off to kindergarten. Kids are a precious thing, and most parents never want them to grow up.
1. The Surprise

**(A/N: I actually wrote this 4 years ago.. I've been going through my old stuff and I got a major kick out of this one.. I edited it and fixed the mistakes. It's not great because heh I was in 6th grade when I wrote this)**

**Basically it's a bunch of one shots about there kids or something. I'm not really sure the direction I was heading in when I wrote this…**

**Chapter 1, The Surprise**

"Stupid Carpet!" I muttered under my breath as I was scrubbing an impossible coffee stain off of the rug. Come on Mr. Clean, work your magic. Everything had to be perfect for when Percy came home. Today was extra special.

I heard two knocks on the door of our apartment. "Ugh." I complained. It defiantly wasn't Percy. He wasn't supposed to be home until late.

"Ow!" I screeched, trying to get off the floor. My back was aching just from kneeling near the carpet. I was 24, way to young for back problems. I slowly rose to my feet, toughed it out and opened the door.

I was surprised to see a familiar pair of sea green eyes staring into my simple gray ones. "Percy?" I stuttered, completely shocked upon his arrival.

"I know I'm a little early, but I had to come see you." he said happily. He brushed his dark shaggy hair out of his eyes and pulled me into a hug. Which eventually turned into a deep kiss.

I pulled away, a blush creeping onto my face, "Thanks, I just wasn't expecting you this early that's all." I looked down at my grey sweatpants and stained t-shirt. Not exactly what you want to look like when you see your husband for the first time in 3 months.

Percy had been off dealing with a problem with his dad Poseidon. He lived underwater, so er that meant I couldn't come.

"Come on Wisegirl, you can't possibly mean that don't want to see your devilishly hot husband?" he asked with a smirk.

"Devilishly hot?" I groaned and kissed him, "I'm thrilled Seaweed Brain! It's been four months, six days, and ten hours. But who's counting?" I laid my head on his chest, "Bottom line: I missed you."

"Good. I was starting to think you didn't want me here and have been seeing some other guy." He chuckled.

I knew he was kidding, but I protested anyways, "As if I'd find someone better than you."

He kissed my nose, "So, anything major happen while I was gone? Take up a new hobby? Volunteer at a senior house? Shelter a hobo?"

"Yeah, lots of hobos have visited while you were gone, a few even got our bed." I replied sarcastically.

"Damn. Sounds like you had an excellent time."

Percy walked into the kitchen. I took a deep breath, waiting for a good time to tell him. He had asked me if anything major happened. Being pregnant is pretty major! Did he already know? Is that why he asked? Did he suddenly develop some godly power where he could read his spouse's mind!? Gods.. I was being ridiculous now.

"Actually something major did happen."

His green eyes showed concern, "And what's that."

I cracked my knuckles. Here goes nothing.. He could either be really happy or horribly mad, "I'm kind of sort of pregnant!" I scrunched my eyebrows, smiling hopefully.

His mouth made an O shape. "Wow!" He looked at me in pure disbelief. It must be taking a while to sink in, I thought.

He then pulled me in for a huge hug. "This is perfect, Annabeth. We're going to have a super cute genius baby. Inheriting the genius part from me of course."

He kissed my forehead. His hug was so tight I could barely breathe at this point.

"You're such a goof!" At least he was happy about it.

"You have no idea how happy I truly am." He was grinning like a madman now, I could even swear I saw tears flistening in his perfect green eyes.

"Me too. But this is going to be a huge step in our relationship." I looked at him seriously now.

"That's what you said about having sex too." **(A/N: I thought I was so cool by typing the word sex omfg)** He chuckled lightly, "I'm ready babe."

"That's what I said when you asked about sex.." I shook my head and smiled brightly at Percy Jackson, the father of my baby. "I'm glad you're ready, because I am too." Obviously..

"I'll be the bestest dad ever! I'll go to all your doctor appointments, kiss your stomach like the guys do in all the pictures and I'll-" He was babbling, so I cut him off with a kiss. Probably the best kiss we ever had.

"Bestest isn't a word, kelp head." I laughed, "But thanks for the support."

We stood there hugging in the kitchen like two in love kids, "I'll never stop loving you Annabeth Chase, don't you ever doubt that for a minute. If anything this made our love stronger."

That statement was _definitely_ kiss worthy. And so I kissed him.

**Okayy so I know it wasn't that great.. -_- But that's because I wrote this a waaay long time ago. It was actually shocking to read all my old stuff. Hehe the things you find when you clean your room.**

**Next chapter is when they choose names, and I'm going to have a lot of fun with that!**

**Review please if you want more. I know it sounds bad saying that I won't continue if I don't get reciews, but I'm not really that invested in this story, therefore I'll only continue it if enough people say they like it**

**Love ya**

**~*LOLA*~**


	2. Choosing a Name

**Again, I repeat that this is sixth grade writing and not even close to what I'm capable of. :P I was waay too lazy to completely rewrite it so I present to you an edited version! Next chapter I promise will be started from scratch and nothing old.:) So yay for that!**

"Good gods, Annabeth! What the Hades is that stuff." Percy pointed at my small stack of books on the table in front of me. It might have looked small to me, but I was sure that in his eyes it was an entire years worth of reading. (Make that two years actually)

"A bit of light reading on baby names, that's all." I laid down a copy of, _One Thousand Baby Names and Their Meanings. _

"That's all? You might have well checked out the entire library!" I sighed.. That was the expected response.

I threw him _One Thousand Baby Names and Their Meanings, _"Don't you want to be ready? I've already picked out a few favorites." It might have taken me three hours to do so, but I had picked out a few.

"Why do we need a thousand? That sure seems like a lot." He shook his head and flipped to a page. "Okay woah! Overload here! Way too much for my dyslexic brain." He threw me the book, "Let's here your favorite girl names then. At least we've narrowed it down that we're having a girl."

"I was thinking Sophronia, it means wise in Greek."

"Sophronia? Um no. I can barely say that." Percy was going to be very difficult. I mentally groaned.

"But it has a good meaning. No doubt she's going to be really smart with me as her mom."

"It's weird."

"It's unique."

He sat down next to me, "Maybe just a little _too _unique. I am liking the Greek theme though."

I smiled brightly. At least we could agree on one thing. I opened _Greek Baby Names_. "Hopefully we'll find one in here."

Percy frowned, "I'm hungry. Why do we have to do this right now anyway? The baby's not gonna be here for like another 15 months or something." Face palm..

"I'm five months pregnant, Percy.. It doesn't take a year for a baby to be born." Men will never understand pregnancy. It's just another thing their brains are incapable of understanding. They don't get what we have to go through, its not easy! It's a fricken struggle! The throwing up, the cravings, the mood swings.. The list just goes on.

"Well sorry for not knowing!" Ugh. Percy pointed to a name, "What about Nicole? I kind of like that one."

"Too common. Everyone and their mothers name their children that." Oops, sorry for crushing your dreams dear.

"Fine then. Is this going to be all up to you?" He asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"If it was all up to me, our daughter would be named Sophronia, Drucilla, or Theodora!" I threw my hands up in protest.

He paused for a moment, "I actually really like Drucilla."

"Really?" I was a bit astonished.

"No, it's hideous."

"Jerk."

So far, no luck..

"Delphine? We could call her Delly for short?" It was a hopeful suggestion.

"Nah. Doesn't really fit us. "What about Colette or Alice? Those are slightly unique." He suggested.

I thought for a moment. Alice wasn't so bad.. Even if it did remind me of a little girl falling down a hole. "Colette Jackson doesn't sound very good."

"And Delphine Jackson does?" True point. Not that I would admit to it though.

"How about Vanessa?" It was staying away from my unique, but maybe he'd like it. "It means butterfly."

"What does butterfly have to do with anything?" He was pacing now. We had to come up with something good, and soon.

I flipped through the book, "Diarria?" I asked giggling. He cracked a smile, "I think we've found a winner!" We were in stitches now! "Diarria Jackson! Sounds perfect! Do you think she'll get made fun of much?" He was laughing so hard he couldn't speak, "That sounds like Diarrhea! Oh my gods!"

After the diarrhea episode, we started taking things more seriously.

"Okay. Rapid fire now." Percy suggested. "Acacia?"

"No. Alexcis?"

"Even I agree that's too common." He chuckled, "Alyssa?"

"I like it, I'll write it down." I scribbled the name down on our so far blank piece of paper. He looked pleased that I liked something for once.

"Andrea?" I asked. Andrea Jackson sounded good. He nodded so I wrote that one down too. Yay!

Cassia and Cora made the list as well.

"Chloe?"

"Nah, sounds too girly. I want our daughter to be tough."

"Yeah, just like you." I grinned at the compliment.

"Demetria?"

"Mmm. It's kind of edgy. Write it down" and so I did.

"Fedora.." He said with a smirk. I knew he was kidding so I slapped his arm playfully.

"Lydia?" He asked.

"It seems too formal."

"Good point."

"Melissa or Pandora?" I questioned.

"Shocking, but I actually like Pandora." I knew the unique ones would eventually grow on him.

"Sophie." Dramatic pause.. "I really like that one."

"Okay, I guess it's pretty cute." I put it on the list under Pandora.

We smiled at each other after evaluating the list, "Well I do think we have a winner."

**Okay, I'll let you guys pick the name! So please review! **

**Here's the list!**

**Alyssa: means truth**

**Andrea: Strong and brave**

**Cassia: Cinnamon (lolol its cute!)**

**Cora: Maiden**

**Demetria: Lover of the earth**

**Pandora:All gifted and curiosity**

**Sophie: Wisdom ;)**

**Reviews are love... **

**~*LOLA*~**


	3. The Horrors Of Pregnancy

**I wanted to update sooner, I have everything planned out in my mind... Writer's block isn't the issue here it's a few personal things I'd rather not get into. It makes me feel less lazy if I list reasons so here.**

**REASONS WHY**

**1. My cat died. Ironically his name is Finn.. sigh.**

**2. I was in Hawaii**

**3. I thought I kicked the eating issue I'm going through.. guess not.**

**Sorry for the long authors note -_-**

**Yeah it might be kind of OOC but I tried my best to capture a hormonal pregnant Annabeth ;)**

"Please explain to me why you are ordering Hawaiian root beer online, Annabeth?" My husband Percy said leaning over my shoulder and staring at my computer screen.

I sighed, "I'm craving it, and if I don't have it I will severely hurt you."

"I'm going to have to take all the sharp objects near you away." He joked. But a five month pregnant Annabeth did not take that lightly...

"No time for joking, I'm seriously not in the mood for it." I filled out the questions the website was asking me: Name, address, email, zip code etc. Why do you have to be so damn personal!?

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're on your period." He had a little smirk on his face as if he was so smart and knew what he was talking about.

"Oh my gods.. I can't believe you just said that." Now would be a beautiful example of a moment when a face palm is acceptable.

:So you're not on your period?"

"When you're pregnant you don't get your period, sherlock."

Dear Men of the World,

Please, just never try to understand girls. You never will. You will only make yourself look like more of a dumbass than you already are.

Sincerely,

A Concerned Woman.

His face made an 'o' "Girls are weird."

"Boys are weird." I replied nonchalantly. "Can I have your credit card?" I was too lazy to find my purse and get my wallet.

"Maybe.. Maybe not." Please tell me I didn't offend him, I seriously didn't It's just.. I was really stressed with baby stuff.

"Was I being bitchy? I'm really sorry Perce, you know how it is." Pure sorriness. For real.

"Eh it's cool." He threw me the card, "How much are you getting anyway?"

"A few gallons." Hopefully that was going to last me. Who knew how many I was going to get through?

He burst out laughing, "Good one Wise girl."

"I wasn't kidding.."

*Insert cricket noises here*

"Oh. Well um.. You're paying." I chuckled.

"You're cute." He grinned back at me, "Andrea is obviously going to inherit my looks."

I gave him a look, "I still like Pandora remember." We had decided on either of the two.

"Correct you are."

c;~*-*~c;

**Note: this is 2 months later...**

We walked through target pushing around a bright red cart.

"Of course we buy a stack load of books." Percy noted. He flipped through a few pages of _Baby Duck Gets Glasses. _"Our daughter will most likely not need glasses, so there's really no point in getting this one."

"Yes there is! We need to educate her, books are very important." I snatched it from his hands before he could put it back on the shelf.

"I have a feeling our daughter is going to be one of those freaky genius baby's who will like get interviewed by Ellen when she's like 6 months old or something."

At least he's seeing bright things for her future! "Hopefully." I grinned. I really hoped she'd be successful in life..

A small boy in front of us pointed at my stomach and said to his mom, 'She's really fat, is she pregnant?" I snorted and his mom turned red and scolded her son.

"Timmy! Don't say that!" She grabbed his hand ready to pull him away.

"It's honestly cool. But yeah, I'm pregnant." I smiled at Timmy who gave me that weird blank stare that children sometimes give people. It was weird and honestly freaky. Uhh leaving this aisle now..

"Sorry about him." His mom said and walked away, pulling her son along on a leash. Child cruelty right there.

"We're never putting our daughter on a leash right?" Percy asked me staring at the awkward moment we just witnessed.

"Oh yeah. Never in a million years." she both looked at each other and started completely laughing our butts off. The characters you encounter in public!

**Ehh short chapters are never any fun to read or write sorry. :P It's basically a filler before the big one next chapter!**

**Andrea has 3 votes**

**Pndora has 3 votes**

**Can we break the tie?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVELY AND APPRECIATED! **

**~*LOLA*~**


	4. Wrong Baby

**this is the only free day i have all week! Ugh I have 4h stuff to do. barn duty and judging and yeah, I'm there allll week. So i thought I'd write when I had the chance.**

**Percy's POV**

I sat in the black, slightly uncomfortable chair inside Annabeth's hospital room. She was asleep, but a few days ago she had given birth to our first kid.

"Annabeth." I shook her until she groaned and rolled over, "I just had a baby Seaweed Brain, it better be something important."

It wasn't important..

"I'm going to go to the vending machine."

"You woke me up to tell me that you're getting food?" she raised her eyebrows.

My cheeks were red,. "I didn't want you to wake up and have me gone." At least I was thinking about her.

She smiled, "Thanks Perce." She closed her eyes again. She looked great when she was sleeping. Awkward to confess, but I liked watching her sleep. I liked hearing her breathe. I liked how she always had a soft expression on her face, her lips curled into a simple but sweet smile.

I walked towards the vending machine and put my money in. The bag of doritos I wanted were stuck, "Of course." I said and swore under my breath. After a few kicks I realized I wasn't going to get those chips out that way. I had to get on the ground and stick my hand through the machine.

a young nurse with dark skin and hair came down the hall, "Sir? What are you doing?"

"My chips, they're uh kind of stuck." I said and pulled my arm out and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. I wasn't surprised at all that this happened.

She pulled out her clipboard, "You're Percy Jackson, right?" She asked while she flipped a few pages.

"That would be me. Is Annabeth okay? Did something happen while I was gone?" I was generally concerned that something was wrong.

She just laughed, "Good to hear that you care about your wife. She's fine. You can get your daughter now to bring home if you'd like." The nurse said with a plastic smile.

"Awesome." She then walked away. I decided to go find my daughter and bring her to Annabeth. I was a little pissed about my chips though. I wanted. my. Doritos.

I eventually made my way through the hospital, almost ending up in a few patients rooms. This place seriously needed a map or something.

There were at least ten babies wrapped in pink blankets as I entered this room. They each had a piece of paper with a last name. Unfortunately, two of the babies said 'Jackson'. "Shit.." I mumbled. I dunno, both babies looked identical. Pandora could have been either of them! I took the cuter one of course, because that one had to be ours.

~0~

annabeth's POV

"She's such an angel." I said and petted her head. Her baby hair was so soft and ugh, she was adorable.

"I like the hat they gave her." Percy said, playing with the small baby sized hat. "You're a dork." I laughed, and my stomach ached a little as I did. I still hadn't fully recovered but was able to go home.

"She's opening her eyes!" I exclaimed as Pandora started to wake up. We had decided on that name because it had a lot of meaning to us.

I grinned as she opened her soft brown- Brown eyes? No, Pandora had gray eyes like me.. "Why are her eyes Brown?" I stared at Percy and he spit out his Coke.

"Funny story.." Percy chuckled nervously, "You're going to laugh really hard about this one, heh."

I glared at him, "I'm listening..."

"I may have brought home the wrong baby?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" of course, of all the people this has to happen to, it happens to us. "PLEASE! ENLIGHTEN ME! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

He raised his arms defensively. "There were two Jacksons! You could have easily done the same."

"I can't believe you don't even know what she looks like." The baby was drooling contently in my arms. Where was Pandora right now?

"Like I said.. it's a funny story, a memory! We'll be able to share this for many Christmas's to come!" As if..

**This would have been longer...**

**If I hadn't accidentally deleted all of it -_-**

**Yeah and now I'm too lazy to rewrite it nicely and stuff. :P**

**Sorry..**

** IT MAKES ME HAPPY. **

**~*LOLA*~**


End file.
